The Silvered-haired Girl From Another World
by OneWhoProtects15
Summary: Tenshi Yuki, a bullied high school student comes across a mysterious girl holding a book. This girl gives Tenshi a chance to change his life however the girl's life might also be changing from him as well. As these two outcast get to know each other better they soon realize the happiness of birds of a common feather flock together. However happiness is never easily fought for.


The Silvered-haired Girl from another world

Hey this is OneWhoProtects15 with a Zatch Bell fan fiction. Now before we continue I must say a few things about the story. First, most of the characters have been removed from the original story such as Zatch, Kiyo, and most of the other main character cast. Don't worry the main premise is pretty much the same. Second this is going to be pretty dark and depressing at times, the M rating is there for a reason guys. Third this is going to be very focused on romance and drama, but of course there will be action though not in the first chapter. Okay now if you are ok with all of this then I shall do everything within my power to entertain. Let us begin.

Chapter 1

"Ring Ring Ring" an alarm clock sounded. 'I wonder when was the last time I enjoyed waking up in the morning' thought a young sixteen year old boy. The boy was short for his age being only five feet and three inches in height. The boy stood up, rubbed his onyx eyes, picked up his glasses and walked to the bathroom groggily. He looked back at his apartment, and as usual he saw one bed, a small couch, a door outside and a door to the bathroom which has a small sink and shower. After he entered the bathroom he removed his glasses and the world goes away from him. 'Ain't being blind a bitch' he thought as he finished washing his black hair. After his shower he changed to get ready for school, which was a standard white polo shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. The boy looked at his clock and it read 5:00 A.M. 'time for work.'

After leaving his apartment he went a few blocks down to a mansion that was like a scene from a movie. It was a four story mansion so wide that you can barely see the whole thing with two mansions about the same width but only two stories. The entire exterior has a multitude of designs like lion and pegasus statues all around with a beautiful fountain in the center and a garden surrounding it. After letting himself in main mansion he went immediately went to the kitchen surrounded by paintings and columns on the way to it. The kitchen was no worse off, it was the size of a five-star restaurant with six sinks, 40 drawers, 5 dishwashers, 6 refrigerators/freezers, and the floor was so clean you can eat off it.

The boy looked around the kitchen and thought 'I'm thinking French today,' so the boy went for some eggs. He hard boiled them, and went to make croissants which he filled with camembert cheese. He also went to make some lunch and quite a lot. By the time he finished it was 7:00 and an old man came in. He was tall, lean, but pale without an inch of hair on his head, but his most notable feature was his eyes. His eyes were as blue and endless as the sky itself, which perfectly fit his name. "Ah good morning Sukai-sama." said the boy with a respectful bow. "Good morning Tenshi." The man now known as Sukai sniffed the air and looked at the breakfast. "Ah I see you are feeling French today, but Tenshi what's with those extra boxes." Sukai said knowing full well what they were for. "N-Nothing Sukai-sama speaking of feeling, how are you? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tenshi said obviously trying to change the subject. "Sigh yes mother I'm fine." Sukai said like a sarcastic teenager. "Sometimes I wonder who the child is here." Tenshi said under his breath. "What was that?" Sukai said with authority of in his voice. "N-Nothing" Tenshi said nervously. "L-Look at the time I need to go. Goodbye Sukai-sama, make sure you eat your breakfast and get some rest because I know you are lying about feeling fine." Tenshi quickly said as he grabbed the bento boxes that Sukai mentioned and left. After Tenshi left he said to himself "Bullies these days."

Tenshi started to walk to school carrying four bento boxes, though one was in his book bag. As he was about to approach the school he was grabbed by a big hand out of an alley way. Tenshi was met with three guys all three had bleached hair in weird spiky hair styles. From left to right their names were Tadashi, a short but bulky guy, Ryu their strong and towering leader, and Sunohara, as tall as Ryu but slimmer and less strong. "He-Here you go g-guys." Tenshi said with a stutter. "Good job angel you really live up to your name giving us lunch all the time." Ryu said with a laugh. "Alright guys let him go." Ryu said as Tenshi then quickly left thinking, "live up to your name, those bastards."

Shortly afterwards, Tenshi went to school and passed by a girl with long beautiful silky black hair. She had soft hazel eyes and a nice petite body. Her name is Tsubaki Shizukesa, but in spite of both her name and appearance she was fighter. She never took crap from anyone and she always fought back whatever or whoever gave her problems. At least she was until a certain incident occurred. Now she was more calm and collective but still knew when she needed to take action. As Tenshi passed by the girl his stomach quenched and he thought 'I'm sorry Tsubaki-san' as he did whenever he saw her. His day went on as usual he got perfect scores on his test he took, and whenever he went to receive it he got the normal reaction from his classmates. "The creepy nerd strikes again." One girl whispered to another causing a small giggle. Another guy said "Fucking teacher's pet" to one of his friends. And of course Ryu and his friends glared at him and said "What a surprise." Like I said the usual.

After School he was about to go on his way home when he saw Ryu and his friends talking to a girl holding a silver book. The girl was strangely beautiful to say the least. She had long silver hair that went to her upper leg. She wore a somewhat shortcut silver dress that fit the spring weather. However the strangest thing she wore was wrapping tape on her right arm from shoulder to wrist. The girl was showing them the book remaining silent distant from them. He saw Ryu's gang grab the book and tried to read it but it was illegible. The words were unlike any language they had ever seen, which prompted the gang's response of "what the hell is this shit?" The girl took the book from their hands while remaining silent. Ryu, getting angry, said "Say something bitch". As he said that he reached for her shoulder and grabbed it. In that moment she screamed not of any rationality like a scream for help, but of terror. At that moment Tenshi ran right towards them without even thinking about it. At the same time Ryu got pissed off and screamed "ahhh fuck you stupid bitch" and proceeded to punch her. He would have succeeded and if not for the fact that Tenshi stood in the way and took the hit for her face first. Tenshi's mouth started to bleed, but not a lot he is way too use to this for it to affect him. After getting hit by a punch that got him back to reality he thought, 'why am I helping this girl?' He then looked quickly at the girl, 'oh so that's why.' He thought as he saw her eyes. They were like her hair dress and book silver, but there was something off about her eyes. Yes by all means they were beautiful, but they were repressed, jaded, and distant. "We were trying to talk to her, but the bitch is mute or some shit Tenshi. Then she started screaming for no damn reason. Now if you'll excuse me I need to have a little chat with her." The girl cringed at the word 'chat.' Tenshi was nervous, but knew what he had to do. "Listen umm guys she's my cousin, so could you please leave her alone? Tenshi lied. Ryu grabbed Tenshi by the shoulder, and said "I see your cousin then you don't mind if I have a little fun with her right?" As he said that he squeezed Tenshi's shoulder so tight it was definitely gonna leave a bruise. Tenshi didn't know what to do, but then he had another look at the girl and she was petrified and that look triggered it. Tenshi immediately punched Ryu square in the jaw then threw dirt on the other two's eyes. After that he grabbed the girl by the hand and yelled "RUN!" And so they did which prompted Ryu and the other two to start chasing them screaming "Tenshi you bastard," among other profanities. 'Shit we're dead, wait a minute.' Tenshi thought. "Follow me." Tenshi said, and so she did still not saying one word, just a simple nod in response. They ran down an alleyway that led to a vacant lot with several patches of grass. Tenshi went to one of the patches and pulled it out, which revealed a hidden tunnel. "Climb down, hurry." The girl hesitated after seeing the dark hole. Tenshi noticing her fear said as calmly as possible "I know you don't trust me, so you can go alone if you want I'll stay behind I don't mind." She said nothing in response, but you could see the surprise on her face. This boy who she just met and hasn't even spoken to is willing to go this far for her. That settled it she silently grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the hole. He realized what she meant and jumped in before her. He then caught her bridal style after she jumped in herself.

He let her go then closed the patch waiting for Ryu to show up. Tenshi grabbed a flashlight he kept at the tunnel and turned it on. He pointed it to the exit but before they could leave Ryu and his gang came and he was furious. "Tenshi you son of a bitch I'm kick your ass and fuck your bitch cousin right in front of your beaten body!" Ryu screamed and meant every word of it. Tenshi was pissed, but then he saw the girl. She was shaking and kept muttering "no, no, no, no, no." When Tenshi saw that his body moved before his mind did and he hugged her. He immediately whispered to her "I won't let them hurt you, I promise." He said calmly, smoothly, and with complete conviction. The girl calmed down looked at him and said the first words she ever spoke to him. "Thank you." She said. Those words resonated within his heart, then Tenshi and the girl both smiled at each other. It then occurred to Tenshi 'when was the last time I smiled like that?' "We need to go." Tenshi whispered. "Yes sir." The girl said awkwardly. "Sir is a little formal my name is Tenshi Yuki. Please just call me Tenshi." "Ok Tenshi." She said somewhat embarrassed. "May I ask your name?" Tenshi said curiously. She stayed silent for almost a minute, until Tenshi said "If you don't wanna tell me it's ok." He said this somewhat disheartened. The girl said "I'm sorry but I honestly don't have one." "I see I won't ask, so what do you want me to call you?" Tenshi asked both surprised and worried for the girl. "I don't know, no one has ever asked me that." She said bluntly. "I see." Tenshi said not knowing what else to say. "Why don't you decide?" The girl said. "Pardon?" Tenshi said surprised. "Why don't you decide what you wanna call me?" The girl said somewhat embarrassed. "Okay but give me some time with that okay?" "Okay." "We're here." Tenshi announced. Tenshi and the girl got out of the tunnel through another loose patch of grass found at an abandoned park.

"Shit it's raining my apartment is right there let's wait out the rain." Tenshi said as they started running while Tenshi was holding his bag above the girl's head preventing her from getting wet. They made it to the apartment where Tenshi found two towels and gave one to the girl. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." "No I mean for everything saving me, willing to sacrifice yourself for my well being, and letting me into your home to let me wait out the rain. Thank you for everything." This caused both Tenshi and the girl to blush. After a few too many seconds of silence Tenshi said "Like I said no problem." "Umm Tenshi why-why did you save me?" The girl said causing the two to blush even harder. Tenshi didn't know what to say, no he did know what to say it's just that he is afraid and embarrassed of how she would react. He decided to tell her. "You remind me of myself several years ago and a little bit now, you seem sad and alone, I saw it in your eyes. After I saw your eyes I knew that I had to protect you and to be with you so that you don't have to be alone anymore. I know that sounds weird, but that's how I feel." After hearing that tears started to well up in the girl's eyes and before Tenshi could react he was locked in an embrace. "Do you think you can understand me?" She said while crying and blushing like mad. 'She really is like me. That's what I wanted too.' Tenshi thought. After the girl calmed down Tenshi said "I want to know you. I want to learn more about you, and I want to understand you. I just hope you want to understand me." After he said this the book started to glow a bright silver color. "What's happening?" Tenshi said somewhat taken aback yet intrigued by the book. "I see so it's you". The girl said with a full smile. "Tenshi lets go to that abandoned park." She said while keeping her smile up. "Sure" was all he said, and then they were off.

When they made it to the abandoned park the girl looked around making sure no one was around. She gave him the still glowing book and said "can you read it?" Tenshi opened the book, and said "yeah but only one line." All she did was nod then turn around. Tenshi was scared, but he thought he could learn more about the girl if he read it, his choice was clear. "The first spell: kokoru no rinku" (mind link). After that two's minds became one sharing everything from present day thoughts to early childhood memories. Shortly afterward Tenshi fainted which caused the girl to scream his name. She realized what happened and picked him up and put him on her shoulders. As she was walking back to the apartment she was remembering what she saw in Tenshi's memories with tears in her eyes.

She saw a boy who seemed very happy. He was growing up in comfort and luxury due to his parent's fortune in the business world, until he was around eight years old. Then his entire family went to the annual family reunion cruise, except for Tenshi and his grandmother. He was terribly sick with the chicken pox and couldn't go obviously. His grandmother; thankfully, stayed to take care of him. A few days later, the two received terrible news, the boat was caught in an unprecedented storm. The boat crashed shortly afterward. No one survived, when Tenshi heard the news he cried for a full week straight. After he stopped crying he became mute, he didn't speak a word for five years. Then when his grandmother was making his meal, and Tenshi waiting silently for the meal, she fell grabbing at her heart. When Tenshi saw this he screamed "baa-chan." He immediately went for the phone and tried to call the hospital, but he was too late she died with a smile on her face. She was happy to finally hear Tenshi's voice. Tenshi realized this when looking at her, so instead of crying at her funeral like he was about to he smiled and said, "I'm sorry that I was such a brat for these past five years. You no longer have to worry about me see I'm talking and smiling now. I know this is very late, but thank you so much for raising me these past five years. Rest in peace." He said all of this while smiling and holding back the tears he so wanted to shed. After her funeral they discussed her will and she left everything to Tenshi when he turned eighteen, until that happens both the money and the custody of Tenshi belonged to Sukai Jundo. Sukai was a very close friend of Tenshi's grandmother; therefore, she trusted him completely. Of course Sukai offered Tenshi to live in his home, but Tenshi refused outright saying "Thank you, but if you don't mind I would rather no longer be too dependent on people. I have an idea, how about I work for you and in exchange you rent me a small apartment near a public school. Does this sound fair?" Sukai was hesitant, but after everything Tenshi went through he granted him his wish, but said to him "As you wish, but if you ever want to live with me all you need to do is ask." Tenshi responded with "I will take that to heart Jundo-sama." "Please don't call me Jundo-sama. Its really too formal." Sukai said with worry that this kid is too serious and formal. "How about Sukai-sama?" Tenshi asked nervously. "Thats the best I'm gonna get out of you isn't it?" Sukai said with a sigh. "Yes that is." Tenshi said with a straight face. "Very well then go for it." Sukai said admitting defeat. "Yes Sukai-sama." Two Years later, he started high school, and unfortunately had the pleasure of meeting Ryu's gang, and quickly became a servant for them. There was one girl; however, who defended him. Her name was Tsubaki Shizukesa, and she did not like taking shit from people. Though it caused her to be bullied, and almost as much as Tenshi just for associating with him and yelling at Ryu. She was either ignored by others or treated like a troublemaker by teachers. The students also constantly graphitized her desk, which always caused her to snap screaming, "cowardly fucks why don't you try saying and doing shit like this to my face!" She was always greeted with awkward silence from students and yelling by the teachers. After seeing what's been happening to her, he one day said to her "Leave me and anyone else alone. No one wants your critsism and no cares just keep your fucking mouth shut you bitch." He was then immediately punched in the gut, then the jaw. "Fine asshole" is all she said as she left him with a tear in her eye. 'Good now the bullying should stop.' He thought bittersweetly. He lost his only friend, but to him it was worth it because she mellowed down a lot which after a month caused people to see her in a new light. Of course life didn't improve much for Tenshi, he was extorted from the idiots and ignored by Tsubaki, which he accepted, but not easily. Also Sukai got cancer a year after he started school. He beat it, but it left him constantly sick and weak afterwards. Another year passed, and then he met the girl.

The girl kept reminiscing about Tenshi's memories as she put him down on his bed when she got into the apartment. She pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat waiting for Tenshi to wake up. She kept waiting for hours on end. She was constantly reminiscing about the memories she saw. She eventually got tired after 6 hours and went to sleep. Half an hour later, Tenshi wakes up to see the girl sleeping on his lap and then he realized something. He didn't have his glasses on, yet he could see just fine. He ignored that for now and picked up the girl as gently as he could then put her on the bed, and wrapped her in some blankets. He then started to look at his body he was half a foot taller and look somewhat fit. He wasn't ripped, but he definitely looked in shape. To say the least he was surprised by not just his body, but what he saw.

He saw a world he has never seen before, it seems to take place somewhere like England during the middle ages. The big difference however was that this world was run with demons, but not the kind you would expect. In fact most of them seemed like normal humans, with obvious differences. Not all of them looked like were normal humans some were walking horses, some were big monsters, but pretty much everyone had some form of powers. These powers ranged from controlling plants to fire to water to lasers and anything else you can imagine. Some of the demons also had the power to transform. Unfortunately, the girl was an exception to this rule. She had no powers and no family to support her, she was never able to defend herself from attacks. Some were childish like when she was six years old and others around their age started shooting a little water on her, but of course as she grew older it got worse. By the time she was thirteen years old everyone vented their rage on her calling her a freak and beating usually ensued. This continued until she left her world for ours. However, there was something strange that happened when she was sixteen years old. She met this boy who seemed about the same age and after that its blank, and the she wore bandages after that. He never once saw her without them. A year after the blank he saw the king of the entire world giving a monumental announcement. "As you are all well aware, the king of our world is decided every thousand years. The time has come for the decision of the new king. The decision will be made based on the strength of the demon. The participants will be random citizens of under the age of eighteen. These participants will fight with the use of spell books, unfortunately you cannot fight with these by yourself. You must find the one human on earth who can read yours. While this book is your source of strength it is also the greatest of weaknesses, if the book is burned you return to our world and lose your chance." he paused for a few seconds then said "begin." As soon as he said that the girl was transported to Tokyo, Japan during the winter. It was snowing when she arrived, and she had a book in her arms. She went to different humans to see if they could read it, but no luck arrived yet. Luck eventually changed 3 months later when winter turned to spring, when she met Tenshi.

As he reminisced in her memories he started to cry. It's been a long time too he cried as silently as he could, feeling so much sympathy for the girl. Apparently he wasn't silent enough because he felt a hand wipe away the tears. He saw her trying to force a smile to make him feel better, but she was crying too so he returned the favor and put his hand on her cheek wiping her tears away. "I see, so you saw my memories as well." Tenshi finally said what they were both thinking. "It seems so." she said as she started to sit up from the bed. "Thank you." Tenshi said. "For what," the girl said genuinely confused. Tenshi hesitated for a moment then continued to say, "For a lot of things really. For letting me see your memories, so that I can understand you, and seeing my memories, since I wanted you to understand me. For waiting at my bedside until you knocked out. Also, you went through those months just to meet someone like me. I know you weren't looking specifically for me, and I'm probably not what you had in mind, but thank you. I am truly happy to have met you." After he finished he was immediately locked in an embrace. "Me too, I'm really happy to have met you too." This caused both of them to blush like mad, but it also gave Tenshi an idea. "Shiawase (Happiness)." He said. "Hmm." she responded with curiously. "I was thinking maybe that's what I should call you from now on." Tenshi said with a big smile on his face. "I don't know if that would suit me?" The girl said with small blush at the thought of the name. Admittedly she did have a point though. "I think it makes perfect sense." Tenshi hesitated before saying "Like i said I'm really happy that you're here, so to me you are my happiness. I also want that name be the truth about you, and I promise you I will do everything in my power for that to happen." Tenshi said that with all his heart. After he said that she couldn't hold back and hugged him, tightly never wanting to let go, which he gladly returned. "Tenshi is it okay if I stay here and live with you?" She asked hoping to whatever god she may hold that he said yes. "Of course." "Are you sure, you know you will have to fight. If you burn the book you won't have to deal with the fights." she said not sure if he actually considered everything. "I guess I'm gonna have to repeat myself." He pulled himself out of the hug, but still holding on to her shoulders gently. Looked at her straight in the eye and said "Shiawase you are my happiness, and since I'm not really good at this kind of thing this is what I mean." He leaned in and then kissed her. She was surprised, but she returned it regardless. As the two kissed the book glowed even brighter than before.

End of chapter

Well that was the first chapter don't worry you will get your action soon enough. This is my first fanfiction ever so please be somewhat reasonable; however, if you believe there is something of significance that I can do to improve please let me know. That does not mean hate comments that means actual constructive criticism. Regardless this took longer than anticipated, so for that I apologize. This is OneWhoProtects15 and I'll see you next time.


End file.
